


On The Beach

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Jim Moriarty is enjoying the beach, although not the one others think he's on
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: fan_flashworks





	On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Rumour Challenge

"You know, Boss, it’s really strange how everyone thinks you’re in Cannes at the moment.” Sebastian Moran looked over at Jim Moriarty, who was lying on the beach, his hat over his eyes, shielding them from the sun. “I’ve even seen a couple of photos where people are claiming to have seen you.”

“Really?” Jim muttered.

“Yeah. I mean, most of them don’t really look like you unless you squint, but there’s one that I think would fool even you. Well, I suppose it wouldn’t, because you would know it’s not you, because you’re here not there, but otherwise it would.”

“No doubt.” Jim felt it was much easier to simply agree with Seb than try to unravel his rather tortuous sentence.

However, he wasn’t as surprised as Seb was at his apparent sightings in Cannes. He’d very carefully started a rumour that he was planning on spending a fortnight in the resort, and if some people believed they had seen him there, so much the better. The French police would be watching the Mediterranean coast, while he was free to enjoy Normandy. Étratat was a lovely spot for a holiday. He already planned to collect a ‘postcard’ of the view – a very specific postcard by Monet from the Musée d’Orsay - and he might indulge in a little more ‘shopping’ whilst he was here. Not the Bayeux Tapestry through; at 70 metres long, it was far too big for his apartment.

And in the meantime, he was quite happily enjoying the sun, sea and beach.


End file.
